


Cream Pie

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La escena de la resurrección, tal y como la recuerdas... salvo un pequeño detalle. El don de Ned no está en su dedo, sino en otra parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

> OJO AL PIOJO: Amo esta serie. La amo de verdad. Hago esto sin animo de burla u ofensa. Estoy a favor de un Ned demisexual y no quiero que con este trabajo pueda parecer que pienso lo contrario, porque esto es puro crack.

El joven Ned, de Coeur d’Coeurs, se dio cuenta a los diecinueve años, veintisiete semanas, seis días y tres minutos, de que tenía un don único: Podía resucitar a los muertos con un solo toque de su semen.

 

* * *

 

 

Diez años, treinta y dos semanas, dos días  y dieciséis minutos después, Ned y Emerson Cod caminaban a la par, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de aspecto antiguo. Necesitaban una audiencia con la muerta, Charlotte Charles, y un par de billetes al avaricioso encargado de la funeraria lo hicieron posible.

Ambos entraron en la sala donde descansaba el ataúd, tan blanco como lo poco blanco que son los cuervos negros. Tras una breve discusión, Ned se quedó a solas, y, mientras empezaba a sonar la banda sonora de la serie, se acercó al féretro con paso lento. Levantó la tapa con pasmosa facilidad.

Solo el príncipe azul podía saber lo que sintió el pastelero al verla. Es decir, algo como “Ugh mi chica está muerta pero sigue siendo sexy y guapa, que hago.”  
Se pensó mucho dónde correrse ¿Los labios? Muy osado ¿La  mejilla? La mejilla…

El pastelero se bajó los pantalones solo lo justo e inició el ritual que ya conocía demasiado bien y que ponía en práctica cada vez que Emerson requería sus servicios para resolver un caso. No le llevó mucho llegar al clímax, y cuando lo hizo, se aseguró de que toda su corrida cayese sobre la mejilla de Charlotte Charles. En el instante en el que tocó su piel, la chica abrió los ojos y cogió una gran bocanada de aire, agarrando la corbata de Ned y tirando fuertemente, haciendo que éste se diera con la frente en el borde del ataúd.

Chuck saltó de un salto del ataúd al suelo. Saltó de un salto.  Eso no suena bien para nada. Bueno, da igual. Una vez saltada y en el suelo, miró al chico alto, apuesto, trajeado y con el pene fuera que tenía en frente.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hay vida en Marte?

-¡Chuck, para! –Respondió el pastelero frotándose la frente- ¡Soy Ned, tu vecinito!

Hechas las presentaciones, Ned le explicó que la había resucitado y que le quedaba apenas un minuto de vida. Pero como Ned es un cachondo perdido y sin esto la serie no tendría sentido alguno, la dejó vivir más de la cuenta.

-¿Y si no tuvieras que morir?

-Pues… la verdad es que lo preferiría –Dijo Chuck, sonriendo.

-Pero no puedo correrme en ti o morirás.

-Oh… -La chica resucitada parecía deprimida- Bueno, pero quiero que sepas que si pudiera, dejaría que te corrieras en mí ahora mismo.

La cara del pastelero se iluminó con una luz que no sentía desde que eyaculó por primera vez en Chuck, cuando tenía diecinueve años.


End file.
